


Creature(s) of the Night

by millquetoast



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAREN and i guess ritsu too ://, Vampires, i lit rally can't think of tags for this oops, not beta read we die like karen's birthday card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millquetoast/pseuds/millquetoast
Summary: Aijou Karen meets an actual, real-life vampire. On accident, of course, like most things she does.
Relationships: Aijou Karen & Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 3





	Creature(s) of the Night

Stage girl Aijou Karen is evolving by the day! The classic mantra of said stage girl repeated in her head over and over as she failed to fall asleep. Pressing her ears against her pillow, she tossed and turned in bed until, uh oh! She fell out. Thankfully, not into one of her roommates. Well now she isn't gonna go to sleep! Not with her limbs in pain from falling off after practice. No way.

It was almost like violating curfew was part of Karen's personality now. Curfew was a social construct when you're Aijou Karen. Throwing on one of Mahiru's jackets (because, lets face it, Mahiru's the only one with clean jackets in that dorm), she quietly snuck out the front door of the dorms, pajamas and all. 

Wandering around, she finally settled on going and sitting in the park. Memories flooded her head of her classmates going there and getting flashes of inspiration for their roles; surely she could be the same! Unfortunately, these plans were foiled by what seemed to be a dead body in the flower field.

Upon closer inspection, the body seemed to be about the height of Banana while wearing a school uniform she didn't recognize. "Aah, uhm? Mister dead body? Are you really dead or are you just playing me?" Karen squatted down and nervously spoke, gently poking the cheek of the stranger over and over, trying to get him to wake up.

After an eternity or two, the stranger finally woke up. Not dead, great. Said stranger yawned after sitting up, narrowly missing Karen's face in the process. The girl immediately noticed the tired red eyes and that one pointy tooth glistening in the moonlight. A vampire! Like her upcoming role! This park does miracles, really. "So, who are you to have disrupted my slumber?" 

Snapping out of her 5 second trance, Karen realized what had just been spoken to her. "S-student number 1, Aijou Karen, ready to begin! N-no, wait. I'm Karen. Are you a vampire?"

The figure yawned again, this time less dramatically. He giggled to himself before responding. "Sakuma Ritsu. Yes, I am a vampire." The shit eating smirk on his face morphed into an almost annoyed frown. "Why, do you want me to turn you? Sorry, but I've sworn to only ever bite my Maakun~"

Karen didn't understand any of the shit Ritsu just spewed. "Um... No?" She picked up the 'no I will not turn you into a vampire part', but nothing afterwards. Shaking her head, she responded, "Haha... okay, so, I'm playing a vampire in my school's next play and I'm kinda in a rut in figuring out how to portray one. So I was thinking to ask you! A real-life vampire!"

Ritsu looked at the girl in the eyes for the first time, pure confusion going through his head. Tips on how to be a vampire couldn't come to him. Besides, he was on the more unorthodox side of the creatures of the night. "Hmmm... I guess it depends on what kind of vampire you wanna portray," he spoke and sighed, partly because he wanted to go back to sleep but also because he genuinely couldn't think of a proper answer. "Go on, give me a little sample of what you've got." He moved his hand as if to tell her to stand while reclining back to a more comfortable position.

Hopping up with a loud step on the concrete, Karen closed her eyes and tried to get back into the headspace of her character. All those books and plays and 'Dark Sea of Blood' came back to her. "This might hit different 'cause there's supposed to be someone else with me, but here I go!" Suddenly, a new expression gently morphed itself into Karen's face. A painful amalgamation of emotions struck it. Despair. Hatred. Anger. "...Eliza...beth? Nasty humans... I'll never... forgive you..." 

"'Dazzling Vampire'!?" Ritsu's imperfect English accent cut through the night like a dull knife. "You go to Seisho? It shows. I like your interpretation far more than the previous actress... too reminiscent of a... certain someone. Anyway, do find me when you perform your play. I have high expectations."

The uncharacteristic expression on Karen's face was gone, replaced by something definitely more... Karen. "Aah, really!? Thank you, Sakuma-san!" She ran up to him, grabbing his hands and bringing them up together. "I promise to—"—her sentence was interrupted by a large yawn—"—not disappoint you! But for now, I should get home, ahaha."

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my favorite (and only) karen kinnie i know, pea !!! the way karen and ritsu's birthdays are so close by each others and they both are vampires. wonderful. mwah. chef's kiss. we do be a vampire family. kinning was a mistake.


End file.
